wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Di Dicki Do Dum
"Di Dicki Do Dum" is a song with Irish dancers from Big Red Car, Here Comes the Big Red Car and Wiggle Town. This song is similar to "Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar". Song Credits 1995 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2006 Instrumental Version * Music: Traditional * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2015 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2016 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1995 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Flute: MIDI * Vibraslap: Greg Page * Percussion: MIDI 1998 Live Version * Lead Vocals/Acoustic Guitar - Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Tin Whistle - Anthony Field 2006 Instrumental * Acoustic Guitars - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Chris Lupton * Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2015 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Banjo: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field 2016 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce * Drums: Jae Nelson * Percussion: Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Banjo: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Piano, Organ, Keyboard and Melodeon: Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Ray Cassar The Little Wiggles Version * Vocals: Maria Field * Backing Vocals: Nicholas Kennett, Ryan Yeates * Drums: Jae Nelson * Percussion: Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Banjo: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Piano, Organ, Keyboard and Melodeon: Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Ray Cassar Listen Song Lyrics Emma (if she appears): Hands by your side, Knee dress or pants, Stand up straight, Let's Irish Dance! Yellow Wiggle, then repeated by all Wiggles: Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do (x2) (Tin whistle solo) (Guitar solo) Yellow Wiggle, then repeated by all Wiggles: Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do Di Dicki Do Dum Dicki Dicki Di Dum Di Dicki Do Dum Di Dum Do (x2) Appearances Episode Performances *Spooked Wiggles *Let's Have a Dance! *We Can Do So Many Things *Emma's Di Dicki Do Dum *Let's Irish Dance Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Wiggle Town as Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum with spoken intro Album Tracks *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Wiggle Town as Let's Irish Dance Dicki Do Dum Trivia * Wags the Dog is absent in the 2016 version because Dominic Field only gets to play Henry the Octopus while his big sister Clare plays Dorothy the Dinosaur. * In 2015, the Wiggles filmed two different versions for 2016, one for Wiggle Town! and one for Dance, Dance!. Gallery DiDickiDoDum-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|1998 live version DiDickiDoDum-2005.jpg|2006 version Emma'sDiDickiDoDum.png|Emma! version Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum.png|Wiggle Town! version TheLibertonBoysPolka1.png|Dance, Dance! version 12000.png|1997 version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:British songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Wiggle Town Songs Category:2016 songs Category:Nonsense Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Series 9 Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs